Question: Completely factor the following expression: \[(9x^5+25x^3-4)-(x^5-3x^3-4).\]
Explanation: First, we combine like terms in the expression: \begin{align*}
(9x^5&+25x^3-4)-(x^5-3x^3-4)\\
&=9x^5+25x^3-4-x^5+3x^3+4\\
&=8x^5+28x^3.
\end{align*} We can factor out a $4x^3$ from the expression, to get \[8x^5+28x^3=\boxed{4x^3(2x^2+7)}.\]